


Nightmare

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Nightmare on Elm StreetCharacter: Freddy kruegerRelationship: Fredy krueger/readerRequest: Freddy Krueger- the reader is a supernatural being and needs his help with something.





	

You woke up in a large boiler room and smiled wickedly, silently congratulating yourself.   
You had been trying for weeks to get the one and only Freddy Krueger to invade your dreams and finally, your work had paid off.   
You weren’t like all the normal humans he killed, but then again, you weren’t entirely human. You were a hybrid, your prime objective to kill. You had been hunting a small gang of people with only a few names and descriptions to go on which had proven harder than you originally thought. And even when you could track them, they were in a group of 9 or 10 people with weapons. You may be immortal, but they could still do you some damage. If you got the boss, you would be given £20,000 which was a modest sum for a job this big.  
When you had heard at a bar of the famed Freddy Krueger, dream demon, you couldn’t help but change your plan. This wouldn’t be the first time you had went to creatures similar to yourself for help.   
But the biggest problem was going to be trying to persuade him to work with you. If things went wrong here, you couldn’t just run. And because of the way you had completed this meant you weren’t dreaming. You were physically in his domain with nothing in the ‘real’ world. Although it may seem like it.   
You heard a high pitched scrapping noise and turned your head in the direction of the sound. From the shadows, he appeared.   
His burnt and disfigured face was smirking at you while he dragged his gloved hand across the pipes, the blades emitting the sound.   
You turned to fully face him, your own smirk matching his, which seemed to surprise him as he stopped, tilting his head to the side with a glint in his eyes.   
“Come on, bitch. Too scared to run?” He half growled at you, trying to evoke a sense of fear. To be honest, he did send a small spark of fear down your spin, but only because you knew he was a match for you. You still didn’t fully understand his powers and because of that, you didn’t know what he was capable of. But at the same time, he didn’t know what you could do.   
“You do not frighten me, Krueger. Im not the normal types you get here. Ive come on business.” You speak with an air of authority while was clear and strong. This, once again, surprised Freddy as he raised a questionable eyebrow at you.   
“Is that so. You want to make a deal with the devil.” He chuckled, raising this gloved hand and fanning the blades in front of his face, attempting to taunt you.   
“No, I have done a deal with the devil before. Don’t flatter yourself.” You smirk at him, placing a hand on your hip and using your other hand to twirl a strand of hair.   
“You have my attention. I suggest you talk fast before I cut your throat.” He then turns and walked in a circle around you, like a lion may do to its prey.   
“I’d like to see you try.” You giggle, biting your lip, enjoying playful aura of this conversation. Every other you had made deals with had always had a serious tone where as this one seemed more playful.  
Freddy was now behind you but you decided to let him have his fun. He probably wouldn’t take you seriously until he knew what he was dealing with.   
You heard him approaching you from behind and felt a prick and pressure in your right shoulder. You turned your head slightly to see that Freddy was trying to press his knife into the skin of your shoulder but not succeeding. He frowned and pushed harder but the blade did not pierce your skin. Instead, he watched with wide eyes as the skin he had been trying to break began to sparkle red like a diamond.   
He pulled back and backed away from you, a confused frown on his burnt face.   
You chuckled and turned to him.   
“I told you, im not like those you normally deal with. Now, my business?” You ask, tilting your head to the side.   
Freddy looked you up and down, a smirk forming on his thin lips. He didn’t reply so you took that as a que to go on.  
“I have some people who I am after. But I cant seem to track them down. But from what I know, you can. And you could get them in their nightmares?” You raise an eyebrow at him, trying to get him to confirm his power even though you were here.   
“I can. But why should I? Whats in it for me?” He began, once again to circle you, but keeping his distance a little more which made you a little proud. He was obviously intimidated, even a little, by you.  
“You get them. Once I have the information I need, you can keep them, play with them, kill them, I really don’t care. You can get them one at a time. Strike fear into their hearts when they realise what is happening. It will spread your name, your powers. And once that’s all done, god knows how many more people you could have.” You walk over and cut off his path, smiling wickedly at him, knowing your deal was a good one. And from the glint in his eyes, he thought so too.   
“And if I don’t take your deal?” He stepped closer to you, obviously growing in confidence since you hadn’t tried to kill him yet. And vice versa.   
“Nothing. I walk away and you never hear from me again. But you will be forgotten. This is a way for you to continue to be remembered. Otherwise, you’ll fade away.” You waved your hand and spoke in an airy voice, knowing this may strike accord with the killer. No one liked to be forgotten in this profession. Freddy watched your hand for a moment, thinking your deal over.   
“I’ll give you a day. The first person on my list is Martin Flea. He’s currently on Elm Street, visiting relatives. You bring him to me tomorrow night when I go to sleep, and we have a deal. If you don’t, then the deal is off.” You then closed your eyes and woke up.   
as you sat up in your make shift bed, you couldn’t help but smile to yourself, hoping he would take the offer. If he did, this would be a fun business.   
\----------------next night-----------------------  
You spent the whole day wondering if he would come back into your dream with Flea. You had enjoyed his company while it had lasted and because of that, you did want to see him again.   
But as you fell asleep, your eyes opened and you were in a different room. This room was dark with a few candles dotted over the place. One corner was too dark to see what lurked there but in the opposite one, there was a table with 2 chairs either side. And sitting in one of the chairs was Freddy. He was leaning back with one arm over the back of the chair and both his feet up on the table. His hat was tilted forward, covering his eyes but you could see the smirk on his lips.   
“Hello, sweet cheeks.” He purred, his voice a little raspy. You couldn’t help but smile.   
“Good evening, Krueger.” You return the greeting before walking over and sitting opposite him. “So, have you thought about my offer?” You ask him, tilting your head to the side and smiling. You didn’t want to assume that he was willing to cooperate.   
“I’m here, aren’t I?” He glances up at you from under his hat. You couldn’t help but smile. Of everyone you had dealt with, both human and other, you were most attracted to him. You didn’t realise this until after the dream yesterday. Your thoughts were drawn to him.   
“Ah. Yes you are but I see no Mr Flea.” You glance around, making it obvious as you smirked back at him.   
Freddy smirked at you before using his gloved hand to point up.   
You followed his direction and there, hanging from the ceiling by chains was Martin Flea. He was still conscious but the cloth that was in his mouth prevented him from talking. His clothes were torn and drenched with sweat as well as being covered in blood.   
“Nice job, Krueger.” You nod, getting up and standing on your chair. Martin began to writhe in his constraints at your approach. You were about to reach out and take the rag when you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist and pull you off the chair, spinning you away from Martin to set you back on the ground. You blink and see Freddy smirk at you, his arms still around you.   
“Hold on there, bitch. I think we need to discuss this deal before he talks.” His voice was low, spending a shiver of pleasure down your spin but you didn’t show it.   
“Very well.” You giggle, twirling elegantly out of his arms and returning to your seat. Freddy quickly followed you, an eager grin on his lips.   
\--------------------time skip--------------------  
It had been 2 months since you had started working with Freddy and you had not enjoyed working with someone this much before. He was sarcastic and sadistic which you adored about him. His wit and charm had taken you off guard and now, you hated to admit it but you had began to fall for him.   
You had been in this work for many many more years than your face showed since you couldn’t age and in that time, you never met anyone like him. You craved the night time for his company and spent more your day thinking about him.  
He had helped you get to the top of the chain, to the big boss.   
In fact, Freddy had helped you kill him the night before. You were just back from picking up your wages from the dealer. He seemed as shocked as anyone when you walked in the pictures of the body. But he handed you your money without any questions.   
But now, the deal was over.   
You wondered what would happen now. You had spent nearly every night with Freddy for the last 2 months. It would be strange to part ways without a word. But then again, you had grown to care deeply for him and you wondered if he returned the care.   
You remembered when one of the men had spat in your face when you asked for information. Freddy had hit the roof, dragging him away from you and slashing at his stomach. His rage was more than just that of an acquaintance. And considering his work and previous victims, he obviously wasn’t someone who wore their heart on their sleeve.   
That was a little much for just business partners.   
Because of these worries, you took a while to drift off to ‘sleep’. But when you did, you awoke in a dark room which you instantly recognised as the same room you had met Freddy in the second time. This is where the two of you would come to do business and figure out the next move.   
Glancing at the table, you were surprised not to see the killer sitting there. Frowning, you walked over to your normal seat, sitting down with concern.   
he had always met you when you entered a dream. In fact, he always seemed so keen to wrap an arm around your waist and spin you around, muttering in your ear “welcome back, sweet cheeks.”   
So it was strange for him to be nowhere to be seen. You admitted, you missed that welcome. He had stopped calling you bitch and sugar tits only 2 weeks into the deal but sweet cheeks seemed to have stuck.   
You wondered why you were here. Half of you wondered if this was your dream and you had just dreamt of this room rather than Freddy brought you here. But then why wouldn’t you have dreamt for him to be here.   
You sat forward in your chair and leaned your head on the table, closing your eyes, focusing. But nothing happened. You tried to make something change in the room but nothing did. This confirmed that you were in Freddys world. You then got to your feet, huffing slightly. You hated this.   
But an idea popped into your head.   
“One, two, Freddy’s coming for you.” you sung sweetly into the room. You knew he loved your singing and had made you on more than one time sing to him. He had even taken you on a personal request to kill a teenage he had been trying to spook for some time. You had stood in the dark and sung that song, making the normally tough boy weep. You remembered how delighted Freddy had been.   
“Three, Four, better lock your door.” You continued, walking in a circle, looking around for Freddy. That was one thing about this room that you didn’t like. It didn’t have any door.   
“Five, Six, grab a crucifix.”  
“Seven eight, Gonna stay up late.”   
“Nine, ten, never sleep again.” You finish the song with a sadness in your voice, but nothing had changed. You look around you aimlessly. Maybe you would part ways without a word in the end. You wondered if he was watching you but from where? You didn’t know.   
You sat back down at the table, placing your head in your hands. Why did you care so much if he didn’t want to see you again? How many people had you met in your life who you hadn’t seen in god knows how long? But he, he was different.   
“So, sweetcheeks. We’re done, what you doing back here?” You jumped and looked up to see Freddy sitting in the chair opposite you, his legs up on the table and his hat hiding his eyes.   
“I honestly don’t know. Just fell asleep.” You giggle, shrugging your shoulders. You were so relieved to see him.   
Freddy replied with a ‘hmm’ but never said anything else.   
You both just sat there for a few minutes in silence. You could feel the tension in the room, which was strange. Even when you had first met, there wasn’t this tension.   
You pushed your chair out, making the legs scrap across the floor, then got to your feet and walked around the table to Freddy. When you were beside him, you hopped up onto the table beside his legs.   
“Whats up, Freddy?” You asked, prodding his feet playfully. You saw the smirk spread across his face but it quickly disappeared as if he didn’t want you to see it.  
“Nothing, bitch.” Freddys said. He didn’t see the frown cross your face. He hadn’t called you bitch in a while. So you were back at the start. He didn’t give a damn but why were you surprised.   
“So, how do I get out of here then?” You asked, keeping your voice emotionless.   
But Freddy didn’t answer, he just stayed silent like he hadn’t heard you. You frowned and reached out, pulling the hat off his head and causing him to jump.   
“What the fuck?” He growled and you got off the table and walked away from him.   
“You’re being a dick.” You simply said as you turned back to see him standing and leaning on the table, a menacing look in his eyes.   
“You don’t know what you are dealing with here.” Freddy said as he pushed himself off the table and walked over to you. You stood your ground and held the hat behind your back.   
“Neither do you.” You smirked with a raised eyebrow.   
“Annoying stupid fucking bitch.” He growled, standing right in front of you, trying to intimidate you.   
“If im all those things, then why am I still here?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him.   
Just then, it dawned on you.   
Why were you here? It was obvious now it was Freddy who brought you here. But he knew he couldn’t kill you and as far as he was concerned, he didn’t have to see you anymore.   
“Just give me my hat back.” He growled, his eyes on fire.   
You sighed and pulled the hat from behind your back. You knew there was no point in arguing with him and that he wouldn’t respond properly if he thought you were pissing about with him.   
reaching up, you placed the hat on his head, tugging the sides down so it was secure. But then your hand ran down the side of his face. You had never touched the burnt flesh there before for fear Freddy might either get angry or offended. But now you decided ‘what the hell’ since he was obviously angry at you anyway.   
You watched in surprise as Freddy eyes fell shut and his took a deep breath through his nose. Surprised by the reaction, you gently pulled your hand way. As Freddy opened his eyes, you walked around him to sit at the table.   
Maybe he just wanted your company? Staying here in dream world and only have people to toy with must get a little boring, even for him. Maybe he was doing this to get a reaction out of you or maybe because he jus didn’t know how to act, so he went back to what he knew best.   
Freddy followed behind you and sat back in his seat, his eyes trained on you.   
“So why are you here?” You asked, looking up to see a smirk on his lips.   
“Ive come on business, dollface.” He muttered. Instantly, you recognised those as the words you had said when you first met. You decided to ply his game.   
“Is that so? Making a deal with the devil?” You giggled, leaning forward in your chair and waiting for his response.   
“something like that. Heres the deal. You stay here.” Freddy crossed his arms over his chest, the smirk wavering for a second. You raised an eyebrow at his.   
Maybe you had been right.   
Getting to your feet, you began to walk away and looked around the room.   
“And whats in it for me?” You asked, glancing over your shoulder to Freddy who was close at your heel.   
“Everything you’ve ever dreamed of.” He half sneered but you could tell he ws being serious. Being permanently in the dream world would be bliss. The adrenaline you felt here was comparable to nothing and you would always have the upper hand in every situation.   
“And whats in it for you.” You turned on your heel and gently prodded in him in the chest.   
“You.” He growled, stepping closer and grabbing your hips, pulling you against his body. Instantly, you rest your hands on his chest, playing with the material.   
“Oh, I don’t know. I think I might need some convincing.” Your voice was low and seductive and from the look in Freddy’s eyes, it was all he needed.   
His lips came crashing down on your own. The kiss was rough and tense with that hint of danger which you loved. You allowed Freddy’s hands to wonder across your body, feeling your curves under over your clothes. He then wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up, carrying you across the room to set you on the table. You giggled at the action, breaking the kiss.   
“So, what do you say, Sweet cheeks?” Freddy chuckled. You scrambled up your face, pretending to think.   
“Hmm, I think I could hang about for a bit.” You giggled, beaming up at Freddy who flashed you that handsome smile.   
From then on, you were by Freddy’s side no matter what. And you wouldnt have it any other way


End file.
